Ruby Pinch/Gallery
Season one Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Dragonshy Tumbleweed S1E9.png|Bridle Gossip Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Ruby Pinch ID S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Ponies watching S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Everypony watching2 S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Ruby Pinch S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Season three Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ruby Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride The foals impressed S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Foals hear Diamond Tiara S4E15.png|Twilight Time Ponies getting ready S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png|Slice of Life Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png|Amending Fences Orchard Blossom pushes hay bale over the line S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Foals cheering S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ruby Pinch watching the race S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Ruby Pinch and Sweet Pop see Twilight flying S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie Pie "maybe, just maybe" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accosting Ruby Pinch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "forgot to take the sign down!" S6E3.png Luckette runs away from Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Police Pony and ponies staring at Pinkie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "it just can't be!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "if I can't get that pouch" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "not only am I not getting my sister" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie panicking in the officer's face S6E3.png Pinkie Pie shaking the police officer S6E3.png Pinkie Pie worried; Police Pony disoriented S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "this might be my favorite" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "can't wait 'til next year's" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "PSSSD..." S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "W" sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "R" sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Apple Bloom happy for Tender Taps S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Ponies gallop up and down the castle S6E8.png Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more little games" S06E08.png Snowfall sings "for you to play" S06E08.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png A gather of ponies about to sing S06E08.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies The Cloudsdale Derby racetrack S6E14.png Season seven Celestial Advice Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png Filly Twilight doing chemistry by herself S7E1.png Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity looking at bored-looking Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity "it's just like old times!" S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn S7E6.png Rarity "like no time has passed at all" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle sitting bored next to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity "so very, very slippery!" S7E6.png Rarity "it's funny because it's true!" S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Sweetie Belle prefers black box experimental theater S7E6.png Rarity surprised by Sweetie Belle's changed tastes S7E6.png Rarity "since when?" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle continues to indulge Rarity S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn; Sweetie Belle still bored S7E6.png Fillies in line for Twisty Pop's balloon animals S7E6.png Sweetie Belle wants to check up on her friends S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle walking past ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle walks through Ponyville S7E14.png Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are very popular S7E14.png Apple Bloom "a cutie mark summer camp" S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surrounded by fans S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoying their popularity S7E14.png Rainbow with her fans Princess Erroria and Ruby Pinch S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "you skipped the lessons?" S7E14.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S7E14.png Rainbow nudges fillies toward Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Princess Erroria calling Twilight Sparkle boring S7E14.png Pegasus fillies ask Rainbow Dash about Daring Do S7E14.png Rainbow Dash "a couple dozen times" S7E14.png Princess Erroria "you don't want to disappoint" S7E14.png Princess Erroria points at Rainbow Dash's fans S7E14.png Rainbow Dash followed by her fan fillies S7E14.png Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Applejack hugging Ruby Pinch and unnamed filly S7E14.png Granny Smith carries dirty dishes past Applejack S7E14.png Applejack "Granny Smith, hang on!" S7E14.png Ruby Pinch and filly smiling at each other S7E14.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity looking miserable S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony "it doesn't seem believable" S7E14.png Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria "she was already so cool" S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Mane Six annoyed by the stubborn crowd S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Daring Done? Newspaper Pony distributing newspapers in Ponyville S7E18.png Pinkie Pie hopping up to Newspaper Pony S7E18.png Secrets and Pies Fillies talking and playing in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies talking toegether in Ponyville S7E23.png Ponyville fillies suddenly craving pies S7E23.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Princess Celestia "a wonderful idea" S8E1.png Twilight, Spike, and Celestia look in a classroom S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle observing school students S8E1.png Surf and/or Turf Ponies and Hippogriffs at Mount Aris beach S8E6.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse sign autographs S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Season nine The Last Crusade Skeedaddle galloping into Ponyville S9E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|Season 1 Ruby Pinch ID S2E3.png|Season 2 Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Season 3 Foals hear Diamond Tiara S4E15.png|Season 4 Foals cheering S5E18.png|Season 5 pt:Ruby Pinch/Galeria